


Oink Oink

by IHaveGay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Xenophilia, kind of, no beta we die like men, pigs have long orgasms, quackity has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveGay/pseuds/IHaveGay
Summary: Techno goes into rut. He doesn’t tell Quackity in fear of hurting him as he gets aggressive during his heats. He gets found out anyways. Quackity helps him be docile.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 649





	1. Let me in?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not tell any of the cc’s about this!!! If they say they are uncomfortable I will take this down!!

“ Techno! Please let me in! “ Quackity begged from outside Technos cabin, knocking on the spruce door.

Quackity hadn’t seen his partner for about a week at the time. He had missed their picnic where he had planned to serenade him with a song he had made just for the piglin.

Now it wasn’t uncommon for techno to disappear. He was antisocial and weary of others. But this was odd. Not even Philza had heard from the pig. It had been three days sense their planned picnic...

Quackity was sure he had done something wrong. Why else would the other hybrid be ignoring him? Quackity ruffled his feathers, the snow that had slightly dusted his wings fluttering to the floor.

While the outside of the cabin was cold and snowy, the inside was as hot as a furnace. Techno had just started his rut. It hit him the day he was supposed to meet with his partner.

For piglins, having a rut was the most irritating and quite frankly dangers experience they could have. They became aggressive, attacking their partners and hurting them during the process of mating.

Techno didn’t want Quackity to have to go through that.

At the moment, techno was sat next to the fireplace, huffing harshly. The piglin had tried so many ways to make the heat that curled in his stomach uncomfortably to go away. Nothing worked. He had an uncomfortable hardness in his pants as he sat there, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Techno tried his best to ignore the banging from his duck counterpart. Maybe Quackity would just go away? Techno knew better than this. Quackity ure was loud, but he knew it was just because he cared. He did disappear without a trace for quite a while...

Eventually, as the knocking persisted, the piglin got up to open the door. 

“ Yes Quackity... what is it...? “ Techno said when he opened the door. He sounded just as exhausted as he felt. 

“ Oh my god pito you’re alive!! “ Quackity cheered. “ damn babe, you look like a mess. You also seem really hot. Not in terms of being attractive. I mean you are attractive don’t get me wrong! I mean as attractive as a giant pig co- “ Quackity’s ramblings were cut off by a frustrated huff from his lover. 

The piglin looked uncomfortable and agitated. Like he was holding himself back from attacking Quackity.

Quackity looked him over from head to hooves. That’s when he began to notice. Tense, agitated, sweaty, and a boner proudly on display dispite the efforts to tuck it into his pants and conceal it. 

“ you’re in rut aren’t you? “


	2. I trust you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno trusts Quackity

" Yes, Quackity. I am in rut. " he piglin said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

" Why didn't you tell me? " Quackity asked, sounding rather offended. The more time the hybrid stood there the harder it was for Techno to control himself. He was so pretty and small... his beautiful eyes, his curves, everything...

" Because I didn't want to hurt you. " Techno said simply. Techno witnessed Quackity's expression change to one of impatience. He wanted more information.

" See, piglins aren't the nicest creatures. During our ruts and heats, things get violent. We're always fighting for dominance and what not. I don't trust myself around you. " Techno admitted honestly. " I'm afraid of hurting you when dominating you. " He said. It took so much effort for him to be vulnerable and it was a huge sign of trust towards the shorter winged hybrid.

Normally, Quackity would tease him about this, but seeing as how hard this was for Techno Quackity didn't have the heart to.

They stood there in silence for a bit. That is until Quackity began to shiver a little bit. Techno huffed and moved aside so that Quackity could step in. " Thank you. " he said. He had changed his tone from a joking one to one more warm and filled with care.

Techno sighed. " Its not safe for you here. Get warmed up and leave. " he said as he headed for his room. 

Thats when an idea struck Quackity. 

" What if I'm dominant? You said that you're scared of hurting me when your in control, what if I'm in control? I know that you'd need to have a lot of trust in me and I know it'll be hard. I know you probably don't trust me enough for this but I swear I'm only trying to help, not take advantage of you! I- " Quackity was cut off my a kiss. He didn't even notice Techno walking back over to the other hybrid.

Red eyes met dark brown as the piglin stared into the others eyes. Three words was all the confirmation needed.

" I trust you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on twitter @IHaveTheGay1 !!


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up~

Now in Techno's room, The piglin was getting anxious. Maybe this was a bad idea... But he couldn't stop thinking about his throbbing length and how he'd do anything to stuff Quackity with his cum. 

Techno was trying his best not to tackle his partner and rail him until he was satisfied. But he had to remember who was in control. If Quackity wasn't in control, Techno would severely injure his lover.

Apparently Techno had been staring off for a while as Quackity spoke up.

" Are you ok Techno? " he asked gently. It was a tone not often used by the duck. He ruffled his feathers as he saw Techno look towards him and narrow his eyes slightly. " I promise I'll make you feel good. Be a good boy and come sit on the bed. " Quackity ordered, still keeping a light tone. Techno could back out any time. He wanted to let him know that.

Techno felt his face heat up and his dick twitch at the praise. He pulled off his shirt and pants, now completely exposed to the winged hybrid. Quackity instinctually fluffed up his wings. God, techno was massive in comparison to him. Seeing him so vulnerable was a huge turn on, though he wouldn't mention it to the already agitated and nervous Techno.

Techno sat on the bed and Quackity kneeled in front of him. He smiled up at the piglin, who was fully erect and huffing. Quackity moved his head and began to suck at the tip of his cock. Techno groaned softly and threw his head back. He moved to push Quackitys head down but in turn got a slap on the hand. He grunted in annoyance and tried to buck his hips up into the warmth of his partners mouth just as Quackity was taking more of his member into his warm and slick mouth. Quackity quickly pulled of his dick with a wet pop as punishment. Techno bucked his hips up into the air and let out a tiny pathetic whine.

" No. Remember who's in control here. Remember why I'm in control. " Quackity scolded. Techno had half the mind to attack him, but just hung his head. For some reason, being scolded felt really bad..

Quackity went back to sucking him off, trying to take as much of his member as he could. The rest that wouldn't fit into his mouth was stimulated by his hands, jerking the rest of him off.

Techno did the best he could to stay submissive and not move. The warmth and pressure built up in his abdomen, coiling up as he began to snort and huff. Quackity sped up and tried to fit as much of his member into his mouth as he could. Eventually, he felt himself tip over the edge.

Techno screamed out in pleasure, the scream a mix of one that was human and one of a pigs squeal. Pulse after pule of hot cum came out of his hard member. He bucked his hips up on instinct and Quackity tried to swallow anything the piglin had to offer, now holding his hips down. Eventually he pulled off and began to jerk him through the rest of his orgasm. 

" What a good boy, being so docile and listening to me. Keep going baby. Let it all out.. " he praised.

After about a minute it seemed that his orgasm wasn't calming down. That's when it clicked for Quackity.

If biology is correct, Technos orgasm would last thirty minutes.


	4. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally gets some release.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @IHaveTheGay1 !!

After about thirty minutes, the gushing from Technos cock had finally subsided. The piglin flopped on his back, making satisfied little huffs and snorts. Cum was coated all over his chest, Quackitys face, his hands and arms. Quackity quickly went to get a towel a techno laid there, finally feeling comfortable. The uncomfortable heat that had been curling in his stomach had subsided temporarily, though he knew it wouldn't last for long. 

The winged hybrid came back with two towels and began to clean off his blissed out partner. 

Techno shuddered as he was still slightly sensitive. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Once clean, Quackity gently rubbed Technos tummy. " So good for me, being so nice and docile.... what a good boy. " He praised Techno. Techno shuttered at the praise. Techno felt himself melt into his lovers warm touch.

" Quackity... " he groaned and shuttered more. He felt himself grow hard. " Fuck.. " he muttered as the uncomfortable feeling of his rut slowly came back. He needed to get inside Quackity. He was sure he'd go insane if he didn't. 

Quackity grinned at his lover. " Techno, do you have a bit of a praise kink? " he asked in a teasing manner. Hopefully techno could handle teasing at the moment. Techno avoided looking at Quackity. " You do! " he said with a big grin " That's cute. " Quackity hummed.

Being called cute felt more like belittlement towards the pig aside from a compliment or flirtatious teasing. It made him feel bad and the look in his eyes showed it. Quackity instantly felt bad. 

" You know, being called cute isn't a bad thing. You're still you. You're still strong and powerful and capable and- " he was cut off by Techno once more. Techno had seen how much Quackity cared and how he tried everything to make him feel comfortable. Quackity was now being kissed gently by the large looming piglin. He pulled back after a few moments and hummed. Technos eyes were heavy with both lust and affection. 

Quackity had yet to cum sense he arrived at the house and he was hard as a rock. Techno noticed this, only making him more aroused. 

" Techno, do you have any lube? " he asked the pig. He nodded and motioned to his night stand. Quackity stood up to grab the lube. He laid on the bed and began to prep himself, squatting and sticking a singular finger in after coating it with lube. The hybrids small wings extended and gave a couple flaps as he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. 

Techno watched in fascination, making a grunting noise and moving to try to touch his leg. Quackity gave him a sharp look and techno grumbled in annoyance. Despite this he went to stroke his own dick as an attempt to not touch. He watched as the smaller hybrid added more fingers until he was properly stretched out and prepped. By now Quackitys cock was leaking precum freely.

Techno looked at him with begging eyes. He wanted to rail him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. But Quackity was still in charge. 

" Use your words chico. " Quackity said, breathing heavily and he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed at which Techno was sitting.

" Please let me fuck you, please. I've been good I swear. " Techno begged. He looked so desperate. Being this vulnerable seemed to be really hard for Techno.

" ok, ok. I'll give you what you want. It's ok. Lay on your back. " the winged hybrid said gently. 

Techno obeyed, laying down on the bed fully. His hard dick twitched in anticipation. Quackity got on top of Techno, lining himself up so he could sit on the piglins large member. Techno was huffing and snorting at this point.

As Quackity slowly sank down on Technos member, they both moaned in bliss. Quackity gave himself no time to adjust, sinking down to the hilt. He sat there for a bit, just resting and squeezing around the piglin. There was a visible bulge in Quackitys stomach. Almost out of the nowhere, Techno began to beg.

" Quackity please move. I've been so good. I cant hold it anymore I need to cum please! " he began to beg. He was so desperate that all sense of pride had been thrown out the window. Quackity hummed softly.

" what a good boy, asking for me to move instead of taking. " he sid, beginning to bounce on Technos fat dick. Techno made a scream like moan that sounded more piglin than anything. Quackity moaned as his wings fluttered a few times.

Quackity moved to glab technos hand, placing it on his bulging stomach. " God your dick is so big babe, makes me feel so full- " the hybrid cried out. He had been holding back his own release for so long that he was already so close. Techno moaned as he felt his own dick leave Quackity, leaving the once bulging stomach flat. 

Quackitys hand flew to his own member, putting his thumb over the tip of his dick in an attempt to keep himself from cumming to early. He continued to bounce on Techno despite the burning need to cum.

After about five minutes, Quackity couldn't hold it anymore. Techno was snorting and huffing, seemingly extremely close. " Quackity please- cum for me please- PLEASE- " he shouted, trying not to buck his hips. Quackity let go of his tip and let himself cum, slamming down a final time on Techno, milking himself on Technos twitching cock. He screamed out in pleasure.

The velvity soft heat pulsing around Techno was enough to send him flying over the edge. The piglin squealed and came hard, not being able to resist the instincts to sit up and hold onto quackity for dear life. One of technos legs kicked out aggressively as he continued to cum. Quackity had just started to calm down from his own orgasm while techno had just started his. 

Thirty minutes. Damn. 

Techno slowly let go of quackity again and flopped back. Quackity was still sitting on his member and Techno was still having his orgasm. 

The sleepy hybrid gently began to rub his partners tummy. " You're such a good boy Techno.. so good for me. So docile and sweet to me. Made me feel so full and good. Hell, I think I'm pregnant from just how much you've filled me. " quackity said with a chuckle.

Techno moaned. Apparently the idea of of Quackity being fertile was a turn on as well, even if it wasn't true.

Quackity was exhausted, though Techno was still cumming. He tried to get up off of techno and got a snarl in return. " Don't. Move. That's where I draw the line. " he said. He knew that he would attack his partner if he moved. 

" Fuck, ok. Then maybe let me lay down? You can spoon me so we can both get what we want. " he offered. Techno nodded and groaned when quackity shifted so that they could get into position.

As quackity laid there being spooned by his partner, Techno tried to scooch closer to his partner. As quackity drifted off to sleep techno felt another powerful wave of pleasure hit him. Quackity fell asleep to gentle rocking and squeal like groan from the piglin.

" Fuck, Quackity! I love you- " he groaned out. Quackity was to tired to respond.

When he woke up later, his stomach was filled with cum and he was being cuddled by a sleepy piglin, limp dick still stuffed inside.

" I love you too. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkahflreashe thank you for all the support!!
> 
> Please tell me what I should write next! You can follow my twiter at IHaveTheGay1!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first time writing a fanfic :)


End file.
